Bloodfall
In the northern section of an already frigid landscape lies a town whose inhabitants could be described only as stoic. This place is Bloodfall, the semi-permanent residence of the tribesmen that dwell and trade there with the few extremely brave and extremely foolhardy adventurers that manage to make the trip. Although at first look there is little to catch the eye, the surrounding wilderness is full of surprises both pleasant and deadly. Thorwald Bladestorm is the current Jarl of Bloodfall since he defeated Valdorak Spearhawk in a duel for the leadership. Background Bloodfall was founded some 300 years ago by Ranthor Nighthawk at the falls of the Frozen Blood River after Ranthor defeated the Arctic Bugbear Chieftain Gnab'thok Manslayer. Bloodfall has been ruled by several heroes since then. Politics and society Bloodfall has a simple caste system. At the top is the Jarl of Bloodfall. Below him are the hird, seer and priests. Further down are the freemen; the general population of Bloodfall. At the bottom are the slaves. Any freeman is allowed to buy and keep slaves. Women are generally seen as weaker than men and generally stay at home, though they may buy and sell slaves as they wish to help with the household. Bloodfall is ruled by a single leader known as a jarl, who is usually the chief of a clan. By a southern influence, the jarl is sometimes just called “Lord”, though more often just called The Jarl (of Bloodfall) or the Blood Jarl. Traditionally the position of jarl is inherited, but any freeman or hirdman can challenge the jarl through ritual combat in the “Blood Circle”. Two clan chieftains, or their champions, fight in single combat, often to the death. Using a champion is considered cowardly unless the aspiring Jarl is wounded. To lose in the Blood Circle and pleading for mercy is often seen as a sign of weakness, but so is sparing a defeated enemy’s life. Throughout Bloodfall’s history there have mainly been two clans competing over Bloodfall’s leadership; the Spearhawks and the Bladestorms. Both are related to Bloodfall’s legendary founder, Ranthor Nighthawk. The two clans are to this day still competing over the throne (sometimes called “the Blood Throne”). The Hirdmen The richer clans of Bloodfall, namely the Bladestorms and Spearhawks, have a hird – a retinue of armed companions. These warriors are the chief’s closest companions, and serve as bodyguards, spies, servants and advisors. Warriors from outside the clan can join the hird, as all warriors are required to swear a blood oath to the chief, thus joining the clan. The Jarl’s hird is formally called the Blood Hird. The chief or jarl does not offer any regular payment to the hirdmen, but is expected to reward the hird, and to provide food and shelter. In return the hirdmen are also tasked to seek treasure and glory for the clan they serve. It is considered a great honour to serve as a hirdman and such services grant great respect and privileges, such as the right to own slaves, even if the warrior was not a freeman of Bloodfall before he became a hirdman. Furthermore, the hirdmen often have access to fine weapons and armour. The hirdmen do not only serve as guards for their clan, but all hirdmen of all clans also serve as local watchmen, guarding Bloodfall from outside threats and keeping the peace. If a hirdman is killed, the other hirdmen are bound by oath to avenge the fallen hirdman. Abandoning or betraying the hird or clan is punished by death. Places of interest Bloodfall is a varied locale, but a few locations stand out in particular. :Bravescar's Mead hall :Dockhouse :Lords' Hall :Mara's Leatherworks :Redfists' Bloody Blades :Shrine of Tempus :Shrine of Umberlee :Tarla Mistwave's Tower :Tomb of the Brave As arranged alphabetically. The Dockhouse is where the boats for the Bloodfall natives are built. Further to the north lies the Lords' Hall, which houses the Chief of the village and his family, Mara's Leatherworks, the main tannery in the area; the Tower of the Seer, in which is contained Bloodfall's only publicly known magical objects, and Redfists' armory. Other places of note are the Tomb of the Brave, a crab-infested burial ground for the fallen warriors of Bloodfall, Bravescar's Mead Hall, a tavern, and the Shrine of Tempus, where most of the religious practices are held. Notable characters *Arwin Hakdanson *Janita Spearhawk *Kardar Bravescar *Mara Wilkinsbane *Ogh'bo *Raghad Worgbaneson *Tarla Mistwave the Seer *Thangbrand Windskaldson *Jarl Thorwald Bladestorm *(Former) Jarl Valdorak Spearhawk *Vurkor Redfist See also * Heroes of Bloodfall Category: North